


Ready

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Matt still has the nightmares.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Digimon' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you still have the nightmares about the Digital World? You know, the ones where we almost died or everyone was separated," Tai runs his fingers up and down his arm. "Do you still get those?"

Matt curls and uncurls his fingers, but doesn't pull away from the petting. 

"I only have them once a week unless I have a lot of stress. My therapist feels I'm improving." 

What he doesn't say: dad and T.K. are ready for me to move back. My bedroom is waiting. They're ready to handle my trauma with me. 

"I'm not ready."

"I know."


End file.
